


Rein Raus

by KyrieFortune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Prompto, dubcon, im sorry, probably?, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: Far away from everyone's eyes, Ardyn claims Prompto as his





	

**Author's Note:**

> 14 out of 15  
> This came from a discussion with one of my best friendos  
> I'm... kinda sorry?  
> comment with how bad i am

The sense of shame and disgust were everywhere Ardyn had been touching him: his throat to keep him down and even strangle him, the scars on his chest, his hips. Prompto's eyes were full of tears, a thin trail of saliva was escaping from his mouth and so were his mortified moans whenever the other penetrated his soft entrance and pulled his hair.  
«Look at you whore» he could hear his spit «you call yourself a man? You're not even a man, you're just a cunt begging to be shagged, aren't ya?».  
He couldn't grant that guy the pleasure of his vocal answers, his approaching orgasm was enough of a reply. His legs shook when he inevitably came, and the fact he was liking that atrocious treatment, that being spit on and violated aroused him to no end, was only another reason to be more regretful of letting a man like Ardyn in his bed.  
He rolled his hips in the midst of his apex, making the other fuck him even deeper, and he could see, albeit with blur, how Ardyn grinned at his response. It hurt a lot, more in the heart than in his body, to be marked and filled with warm seed that soon leaked out of his irritated gaping entrance, glueing his thighs together, and just to hammer down his vulgar ownership, the other fingered his own sperm back inside, spitting on his clit and licking it and making poor Prompto come again, still calling him a whore or, worse, a _her_.  
Prompto wanted to bury himself somewhere where he couldn't be found, not because it had happened, but because he had liked that humiliation.  
Ardyn stood up closing up his trousers «Don't let the others know, will ya? No need to wash it off, slut».

**Author's Note:**

> yall i aint even in this fandom i was just very inspired  
> also i rolled a fucking 100 on the d100 for titles finally, it's a rammstein song


End file.
